Somewhere
by Lithoniel
Summary: Fang has been missing for four years...Max knows he's out there, somewhere, and she knows she'll find him one day. One-shot, Fax, songfic to "Somewhere" by Within Temptation


**Okay, so I was listening to Within Temptation on the bus one day and got a really good idea for a songfic. This is a Max/Fang songfic to Within Temptation's "Somewhere"**

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

Eighteen-year-old Maximum Ride stood on the ill-lit stage with her eyes closed tightly as she listened to the sound of her Flock and Ella setting up and starting to play behind her. Why she had let Ella talk her into this she didn't know…

"_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
__I just need to know whatever has happened,  
__The truth will free my soul…"_

If only she knew Fang was alive, and where he was…

"_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
__I want to embrace you and never let you go…"_

If she ever found Fang again, she'd hug him tight no matter how he reacted and make him swear to never, ever leave her again.

"_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
__Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
__Where you are…"_

Every day Max died a little more because Fang was gone.

"_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,  
__The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
__Whatever it takes me to go…"_

No matter what it took, Max would never give up on Fang. She'd find him no matter how long it took or how far she had to go.

"_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,  
__The truth will free my soul…"_

Max stepped back from the microphone and spread her wings to take to the air, tears rolling down her cheeks as she left the Flock behind her and the stunned full humans in the crowd who had been watching. She didn't care.

She would find Fang no matter what…If she only knew where he was.

* * *

Max flew for hours, finding herself at the familiar cliff above Lake Mead. She collapsed on the cliff-top and wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing quietly. She let her wings fall limp behind her as she cried, frustrated as well as sad. She punched the rock repeatedly, fresh tears falling with the pain that came from her hand as the knuckled tore and bled and bruised. She ignored it though, and looked up at the darkening sky with her tearstained eyes.

"Damn it, Fang," she whispered brokenly. "Where _are_ you?" She curled into a ball, cradling her cut and bruised hand against her chest as she covered herself with her wings and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Max woke in the middle of the night, lying completely still as a trembling hand touched her cheek just below her eye and then moved to her shoulder.  
The next second she felt whoever it was fall across her body, and Max shot into a sitting position, coiled tight as a spring with the intent to attack if necessary. Her angry thoughts died the moment she saw the face of the person sprawled awkwardly across her, and she gasped softly.  
Fang lay unconscious across her legs.

She sat in silent shock for a long moment, then started to cry silently as she carefully reached out and touched his bruised cheek. He looked more beat up than she'd seen him before, besides the fight with Ari on the beach when they were fourteen, and her relief made her forget about their surroundings as she awkwardly hugged his unconscious form.

He was alive.

Max struggled to her feet, somehow managing to lift her unconscious best friend, and carried him into the alcove in which they had taken shelter many times four years earlier.

* * *

Max watched over him for the rest of that night, stealing a first-aid kit from a bunch of campers in the forest nearby to deal with the worse of Fang's wounds. None of them were beyond her ability to tend, but he looked like he'd lost a lot of blood. She ignored her own hand's condition as she cradled Fang's head in her lap and curled her wings around them, leaning over him to drink in his familiar yet changed features. He looked tired and sad, and in pain, and Max cursed whoever had done this to him as she watched him. She stroked his hair away from his face and watched him sleep, just glad he was alive.

Just after dawn Fang stirred, a pained grimace flashing across his face before he realised someone was there and scrambled away from Max, going into a defensive stance. When he saw Max he froze, and she stood slowly with her eyes locked on his face.

"Max." His voice was a mere whisper, but she heard him. Her tears slowly spilled over as she nodded. She longed to hug him and kiss him and assure herself he was alright, but restrained herself.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, hopeful.

"I'm hallucinating," Fang mumbled. "Max is dead, I saw it happen…I'm finally going insane…" Max dashed away her tears and glared at him.

"I'm not dead yet, Fang," she snapped. "Neither are you, and now you're back I intend to keep it that way!" Fang was still shaking his head, and Max stepped up to him to kiss him hard, putting all her sorrow, her anger, her fear and her desperation into the kiss. She inhaled his familiar scent and tasted his unique flavour on her lips, and broke away to glare up into his eyes as he looked down at her in disbelief and hope.

"Tell me that was a hallucination," she demanded, reminiscent of her fourteen-year-old self. "Tell me that wasn't real and maybe I'll believe that this is all some whacked-out dream."

"Max," Fang whispered, and when she nodded he grabbed her close, burying his face in her hair. His shoulders shook, and as Max hugged him back she realised he was crying.

_Fang_ was _crying._

"I missed you, Fang," Max whispered, trembling to contain her tears. "But I knew I'd find you somewhere."

"I missed you too…oh, God, I missed you!" he managed, still shaking. Max just closed her eyes and held him tighter, glad to be reunited once more with her life-mate and best friend. The pair of bird-kids stood together on the cliff in silence.

_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
__I just need to know whatever has happened,  
__The truth will free my soul…_

* * *

_Somewhere_

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to go

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=d6QE4EJrIFc - ignore the lyrics and pictures

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it! I know it's a little repetitive during the actual song, but that's just how I imagined a depressed Max to be, although I hate writing depression. It makes me sad too.**

**Please review!**


End file.
